The present invention relates, in general to container receptacles and in particular to receptacles for holding cup type devices, where the cup is received within legs forming the receptacle and can be retained therein or can be easily removable therefrom.
A strap connector arrangement is provided to permit the receptacle to be carried around a user's neck and a partially disconnectable and foldable handle arrangement is provided to be formed in one configuration into a hand holder for the container where when the device is disconnected a connector is provided for use with, for example, automobile doors.
No prior art device is known which provides the advantageous features of the present invention. A somewhat related reference, namely U.S. Pat. No. 1,744,103 shows a bucket carrier which includes bale and a ring with downwardly depending leg members terminating in inter connected cross member to form a base. U.S. Pat. No. 1,208,728 shows a receptacle for holding vacuum bottles which includes downwardly depending legs interconnected across the bottom to receive a vacuum bottle or other type container. The reference also teaches an arrangement utilizing strap devices to allow the receptacle to be carried around the neck of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,326,086 teaches a milk pail holder having a structure including an upper ring with downwardly depending legs connected to cross members to form a base. The device, also teaches a means for carrying the container around the neck of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,610,344 teaches a golf ball carrier which includes a structure similar to those previously described except that it also includes means to fasten the device to the belt of the user. U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,683 teaches a carrier attachment for open top containers which includes a ring with downwardly depending leg members interconnected across the bottom to form a base and adapted for connection to, for example, a golf cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,782,962 teaches a device as previously described for use in carrying bottles and Des. U.S. Pat. No. 162,959 teaches a bottle holder for connection to, for example, an automobile door.
As previously noted, while there are numerous patents relating to devices with structures somewhat similar to those of the present invention, none of the references teaches or even remotely suggests devices with the advantageous features provided by the present invention.
With more particularly, none of the prior art devices teaches a container device having an unique, folding, partially disconnectable means for forming a cup handle when the device is engaged and for forming a flexible utilitarian means of connecting the container to a vertical surface such as a car door where a part of the handle assembly is disconnected.